rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisterly love
another chapter of legends unite (Miki heads down to the basement to guard the prisoner and sees two manga guards the droids let her pass, as she’s carrying a 2 liter bottle of Soda and a pot of freshly cooked curry) Miki: Okay which cell was she at again? (Miki looks around until she sees a cell that belonged to the former queen of Zenova and older sister to Miki) Miki: Big sister? (Miki enters the cell, and sees a beautiful woman, her hair is so pretty, silky smooth and blonde, her complexion is perfect, her skin is super soft and white as snow, her legs are sexy, and her boobs are big, her eyes are the most amazing color, an ocean blue color, she was wearing a black bra and black panties, she’s wearing a pink shirt, a red corset over it, blue jean shorts, and a green choker on her neck, she’s barefoot, her soles are sexy and soft, and her toes are cute, her fingernails and toenails are painted a luscious red color) Setsuna: Miki? (Miki smiled) Miki: SETSUNA!!! (Queen Setsuna smiled) Setsuna: It’s nice to see you again my little sister. Miki: Yes, Setsuna, hows my big sister!? Setsuna: I would be a lot happier if I wasn’t in this cell. (Miki put down the soda and curry, and gave her older sister a hug, then Setsuna returned the hug) Setsuna: So I guess this means only one thing am I correct? Miki: Yeah I'm gonna break you out of this place Setsuna: Alright let's do it (Miki places a hologram of Setsuna sleeping as the two quietly make their escape until the two manga guards Miki run into earlier, blocked their escape they were with Validar and Armstrong) Validar: It would seem fate was right about you Miki, you would betray the emperor! Mr. Armstrong: Wait until Shade hears this! Miki: I don't think so! (Miki grabs the magna guards electric staff and zapped Validar then brought out a blaster and blasted Armstrong's leg then zapped the Magna guards with the staff, next Miki tied them up with rope, put duct tape on their mouths, tied their arms with rope, threw them in Setsuna’s cell, close the door to the cell and locked it) Miki: Run! Setsuna: Right! (the two sisters escape after dealing with Armstrong and Validar they made it to a transporter and escaped) (After escaping, Miki shut down her energy tower, turned her army to dust, and her armies decks, were sent to the Time Brigade HQ) Setsuna: Thank you so much Miki, I love you so very much! (Setsuna kissed Miki on the lips, then transportation came by, the door opened to reveal Koga, Finn, and Commander Kain, who was driving) Koga: Hop on! Setsuna: How did you guys find us? Miki: I sent them my coordinates a bit after I defeated Mr. Armstrong. (Both Miki and Setsuna got in the car, then the car drove off) Setsuna: I thank you guys for driving all this way to save us. Finn: Anytime, you know I’ve been friends with Miki since childhood. Setsuna: Kain, I see you’re back to normal. Commander Kain: Yeah, my duel against Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle helped freed me. Miki: In case you’re wondering, Aiden will be leading the attack, starting tomorrow. Koga: Then we must prepare. Miki: I bet when Validar and Mr. Armstrong wake up, boy will Lyle be surprised, I’m having everyone think those 2 helped Setsuna escaped because I altered the security cameras just when I threw those 2 in Setsuna’s cell, I managed to bring the curry and 2 liter bottle of soda. (Miki shows the food to Koga, Kain and Finn) Commander Kain: I'm afraid that won't be enough for tonight so how about we go down a burger restaurant but don't tell the others we did this Setsuna: Understand (The car drives off to a restaurant so the five could have dinner, they parked the car and enter a restaurant they are greeted by a waitress droid) Waitress Droid: how may I take your order sir's and ladies? Koga: Well that's easy we'll order 1000 burgers, a year supply of fries, and 1,000,000 strawberry milkshakes. Waitress Droid: Hey I'm gonna need a lot of burgers, a year supply of fries and 1,000,000 Strawberry milkshakes! Cook: Coming right up! (the cook returns to the kitchen who then had a shocked face) Cook: This is gonna be a long shift for me (The cook decided to cook the order for his customers) Finn: It’s nice to be here around 3:00 AM. Setsuna: You said it, It’s my 1st time in a long time that I’ve had restaurant food. Miki: I know, you’ve been trapped in that cell for a long time, now I get to stay close to you. Commander Kain: While everyone is asleep, we have the night to ourselves, since we just woke up and got ready. Koga: You said it, I say we prepare a big giant breakfast buffet the moment we get back to HQ. (Everyone nodded as the chef finished cooking everyone’s order, and gave it to the waitress) Waitress Droid: Here‘s your order everyone. (Everyone began to chow down) Miki: It’s nice to enjoy ourselves. Koga: You said it, since you and your sister are joining us, perhaps you can do us a favor. Miki: What is it? (Koga and Commander Kain began explaining everything to Miki) Miki: So you want me to deal with a little girl who’s been causing problems to some of your new members? Koga: Exactly. Miki: Very well, when we get to HQ, I’ll deal with her, you just need to show me where she is, and I’ll deal with her. Koga: Thank your highness, come we must head back to the base before someone notices we've been gone for a while All: Right! (Everyone ate all their burgers and fries, and drank all the strawberry milkshakes they ordered, then they all start to leave as they get back into the car and drop off back the base) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite